


Natural

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things actually become natural.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2014-01-30 08:04am to 08:15am

Tezuka Kunimitsu looked around with trepidation then lay down with a resigned sigh, knowing it was the only thing that would keep him from fainting. His physician smiled sadly. For all the years the young man had come to his office, it had not gotten better. Probably worse, considering that it was much harder to read him these days. "Relax, Tezuka-san. It's still the same as always. Nothing changed." Tezuka gave a faint nod but otherwise stayed silent. When the small prick finally came he tried to relax as much as possible but failed - like always. The older man did not comment. Tezuka's reaction had become natural a long time ago.  
A few minutes later Tezuka opened his eyes again and the physician smiled. "There, all done. Be sure to take it easy for the next few hours. Otherwise that bruise will get worse." Tezuka nodded then left wordlessly and as quickly as his still shaken state allowed, the older man looking after him with the same expression as before the treatment.


End file.
